


论寿司的正确制作方法

by Nozi



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, as, 豺鹿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozi/pseuds/Nozi
Summary: ≯论字出品,必是甜品(?)≯灵感来源是某张图.如何把难过的人做成快乐小寿司(?)≯最后Sagar有没有快乐我不太确定,不过Alex的确挺快乐的^  ^
Relationships: Alex/Sagar
Kudos: 5





	论寿司的正确制作方法

Sagar睁开眼睛时，映入眼帘的是白晃晃的荧光灯，身上传来暖融融的感觉，他下意识伸手摸了摸，是一件厚外套，名牌上写着的名字是Alex Flynn。  
“醒了？”  
耳畔传来的是熟悉的声音，Alex倚在沙发另一侧，他叠着双腿将大片面积的沙发留给昏睡的Sagar，自己则挂着百无聊赖的神情挤在角落里刷着iM。  
Sagar按着太阳穴，失去意识之前的记忆正在慢慢回流——他们在调查某处封锁区的时候不慎触发了遗留下来的安保装置，自己在躲避子弹的过程中被另一侧发射的飞镖击中小腿，一个踉跄栽下了尽头的陡坡。  
“这里是哪？我睡了多久？”  
“当然是本部啊，我把你扛回来的时候是下午四五点，现在都晚上十点半了。”Alex瞟了眼面前尚且处于回神状态的人，噗嗤一声笑了出来，“我说斑比，你真的很逊欸，居然被那种东西吓到，我可是几枪就把那堆玩意解决了。”  
Sagar瞪了对方一眼：“你解决是应该的，也不想想是哪个天才踩到机关，害得整个小队这么狼狈？”  
“啊——那种事情怎样都无所谓啦，反正我们的任务已经解决了。”  
“……算了，就知道你会这么说。”  
Sagar想马上起身，但昏昏沉沉的感觉立马袭上脑袋，四肢也传来一阵持续的酸痛感，他不得不慢慢舒展开蜷缩的身体，之后再用手支撑着沙发缓缓坐起。  
眼前忽然闪现出一只摊开的手掌，Sagar抬起头，便看见Alex斜坐着将手放在他面前，虽然满脸写着不耐烦，眼神却依旧盯着Sagar的伤口。  
“斑比你行不行啊？不行就老实躺着。啊对了，外边冷死了，你的外套已经破破烂烂我干脆扔了，你就先穿我的吧。别跟我推，伤患给我乖乖做好保暖。”  
虽然话语里的关怀相当别扭，但还是被谈话对象接受到了。Sagar忍不住弯了弯嘴角，点点头拿起外套往身上披：“我没事，虽然走起来有些不方便，但应该没什么大碍。”  
最后扫了眼身旁的人确认他可以起身行动，Alex边说着边从沙发上跳起来：“喂斑比，我肚子饿了，陪我去吃饭。”  
听闻对方的话语，Sagar穿外套的动作微微一顿，有些不可置信地抬头看着对方。  
“……你从送我回来开始，就一直在这边守着？”  
“……………”意识到说漏嘴的Alex立刻掐断话题，一面笑嘻嘻地喊着“管那么多干嘛赶快陪我去不就得了”一面去拽Sagar的手，却感受到了来自对方的阻力。  
Sagar的视线在他身上来来回回，扫过Alex腰侧和手臂上露出的绷带，最后又落回穿了一半的外套上——那上面沾着几片干涸的血迹。  
Sagar抿着嘴唇推开眼前人抓住他腕部的手，低头沉下目光，却没能及时掩盖住那一抹失落和自责的情绪。  
……○的，坏事了。  
Alex从牙缝里压出一个啧音，烦躁地抓起头发。  
这下好了，不管是自己受伤还是饿肚子守夜的事情队长全知道了，他现在肯定又开始因为没保护好队员的事情把自己往死里怪——啊啊、麻烦透顶。  
“我说斑比，你能不能别摆着这副欠我五百万一样的表情？很难看欸！”  
“……。”Sagar没说话，只是静静地摩挲着外套上的名牌，半晌才重新仰起头牵出一个笑容，“抱歉啊豺狼，我还想再休息会。”  
“哈？几分钟之前你才说过没事，现在又给我装蒜？”  
“我的伤口确实已经没事了，不过我还想再整理一下这次行动中的失误，我不能再让队友为了这种小事受伤。”  
Alex看着Sagar的眼睛，那双眸子里的眼神虽然因为情绪低沉而显得黯淡，却透露出几分坚定，显然打算丢下他自己一个人在这里好好反省。  
得，这下麻烦了。不过丢着斑比不管也不成，得想点什么办法……  
目光在房间里环视一圈，Alex最终锁定了放在角落里的毯子。他的脑子飞快转动起来，唇角不觉掀起一个得意的弧度。  
行，就这么办吧。

感受到肩膀被人没轻没重地拍了几下，Sagar不由得皱起眉头没好气地瞪了人一眼：“豺狼！我说了我不——”  
然而后半句话却在看到地面上铺好的毯子时被噎住了，Sagar愣神一秒，望向对方的目光里带着疑惑。  
Alex故作不屑地切了一声：“你不去干我屁事啊，那就把外套还我啊！外面冷死了！”  
“那你拿去不就好了。”  
“让我拿了外套把你晾在这受冻？赶快来，我帮你把毯子盖一盖。”  
“直接给我就行了吧，不用铺好了再——呜哇！”  
身体忽然悬空的失重感让Sagar忍不住惊呼出声，下意识搂住Alex的脖子，外套从身上滑落的时候一股凉意袭来——他只穿着紧身衣和松垮的训练裤，冷风擦过身侧让他不禁打了个哆嗦。  
Alex掂了掂被打横抱起的人，啧，又比之前轻了啊，等会一定要逼他多吃点饭。  
“还不是看你那么郁闷，给你找点乐子——喂喂喂老实躺着，寿司包完就把你放好。”  
“寿司是什么情况啊……你这又是网路上看来的歪门邪道吧。”  
Alex将人安置在毯子上，开始煞有介事地介绍起来，声音里带着笑意。  
“来来来，现在可以开始卷寿司了。”  
看着对方一本正经的模样Sagar崩不住笑出了声，他松开手，干脆任凭对方摆弄起来。  
Alex将毯子左右拉扯一番，对于小个子的Sagar来说这条毛毯确实有点偏长，足足将他包了两三圈。确认有好好将人包裹起来后Alex将边缘扯在手中，随即把裹好的人重新捞回臂弯。  
“好，接下来你回沙发上躺着吧，别乱晃，摔下来就是你自找的。”  
感受到后背落在柔软的沙发上，Sagar习惯性地想活动一下手臂，然而却被对方牢牢卷在毯子里无法动弹。他有些哭笑不得地点点头：“行了，我不会乱动的，你赶快去吃饭，吃完饭快点回来把我放出来。”  
Alex站起身打量着自己的杰作，被深绿色毯子缠得严严实实的Sagar正横躺在沙发上，乍一看的确与超大号寿司有几分相似。他满意地点点头，将一条腿跪在沙发边缘俯下身去。  
“这么急着赶我走？还有最后一步没完成呢。”  
“……什么？”  
望着眼前近在咫尺的、不怀好意的笑容，Sagar心中忽然生出不妙的预感。  
然而一切都已经迟了。舌尖缓缓划过利齿，Alex象征危险的低沉声线回荡在他的耳畔。  
“最后一步——要给卷好的寿司塞满填料才行。”

此时此刻，Sagar才真正体会到什么叫束手无策。他被毯子束缚着，唯一能够做的就是费力扭动身体，然而这点小动静Alex一只手按下将他卡住便轻易化解。横放松毯子本身不算长，刚好能露出Sagar线条好看的双腿，Alex的手顺着圆筒的开口钻入毫不客气地扯下训练裤，冰凉指腹触碰到大腿的一刻，Sagar忍不住缩起身体（虽然看不出来）打了个哆嗦。  
Alex轻而易举便摸索到了内裤的边缘，他并未急着扯下最后的布料，而是隔着它揉捏起Sagar的性器，他的手指上附着一层使用刀具和枪械所形成的薄茧，坚硬的表面刮过柱身，又恶作剧般刻意抵在头部磨蹭，随即揉捏起旁侧的囊袋。Sagar的额角已沁出一层薄汗，被对方带茧的手指隔着略显粗糙的布料这般玩弄，带来的刺激令他不禁微微弓起腰，强迫自己将喘息闷入喉咙，然而还是有些许闷哼漏出，飘摇的声线仿佛羽毛挠在Alex心上，催动他加快手中的动作。  
掌心逐渐积累起热度，Alex感受到掌下跳动的器官逐渐变得硬挺并吐出黏湿液体，湿漉漉的感觉已经浸透了布料，他勾住内裤边缘一把将其扯下，让手指直接缠上已经起了反应的性器，加大力度揉弄起来。  
“唔嗯、豺狼你慢一点……嗯啊……”  
夹杂着呜咽的声音隔着毯子闷闷地传来，Alex微微抬头，这才注意到对方早就羞耻得将半张脸都埋进了毯子里。他将上半身的重心前移拉进双方的距离，同时指甲加重力道在顶端剐蹭两下，Sagar便颤抖着声音在他手中释放了出来。  
Alex抬起手，白色浊液便顺着手指一路流淌下来。他恶作剧般提起沾着精液的手戳了戳Sagar无法缩进毯子里的面颊：“转过去一下，背朝着我趴好。”  
“……”Sagar显然不想搭理他，将脸往旁边一撇一语不发。  
“要等我帮你翻身？”黏湿的指腹顺着脸颊的轮廓滑下，Alex伏下身刻意将呼出的热气打在人耳根，看着那块皮肤染上红晕，“好啊，不过我亲自动手的时候可就不只是翻个身这么简单了。”  
“…………”Sagar沉默了一阵，虽然脸上写满了不情愿，但最终还是慢吞吞地挪了挪身体，让自己趴在沙发上，“……你慢点，要是伤口又裂开绝对找你算账。”  
待眼前的寿司卷停止蠕动，Alex微微勾起嘴角，伸手掀开了最末端的一截毯子。  
“知道了知道了。”

Alex将食指探向前方沾上足够多的液体便送入Sagar的后穴。即使不是第一次做，Sagar仍旧感到一阵紧张，后穴下意识地收缩将埋入体内的手指绞紧，而Alex则俯下身子啃咬起Sagar泛红的耳廓试着转移他的注意力，直到一根手指能顺利进出后才将中指并拢一块送入。对于敏感点的位置Alex已经相当熟悉，他轻车熟路地找上那个催人发疯的位置，屈起手指重重地按压在那一点上。  
“唔嗯！”  
Sagar没能忍住那声忽然拔高的呻吟，被按在沙发上扩张的感觉并不好受，然而压迫感早已与快感混杂，成为催动情欲的良药。第三根手指进入身体，逐步增强的异物感让Sagar克制不住颤抖，而刚刚释放过不久的性器又逐渐挺立起来，前端蹭上毛毯，粗糙的刺激感更是逼得他百爪挠心。  
手指抽离身体，炽热物体顶上入口，头部挤入身体的一刻Sagar仍旧忍不住瑟缩了一下，即便不是第一次做，对他来说要一口气容纳整根异物还是太难了些。察觉到阻力，考虑到对方还有伤在身，Alex便强迫自己压下冲动情绪尝试着调整角度慢慢挺入，然而或许是被毛毯包围的压迫增强了对方的不适应感，收紧的甬道甚至夹得他有些疼。Alex皱起眉头，无奈地伸手掐了把他的腿根，随即揉弄起裸露在外的臀肉。  
“放松点。”  
疼痛激得Sagar微微倒吸一口凉气，游神的刹那埋在体内的异物便趁虚而入，整根没入的一刻Sagar忍不住呜咽出声，收紧的肉壁被完全撑开，身体被填满的感觉让他不禁发颤。给足了适应的时间，Alex便开始小幅度地活动，每一下都顶弄在深处，然而却并不激烈，甚至刻意避开早已熟知的敏感点，快感缓慢积累却无法将Sagar推至顶峰，双手被束缚着也让他触碰不到前端，堆积在小腹的热量无法释放，逼出变调的呻吟。  
“哈啊……豺狼…你别玩了，快点……”  
“喔？不过斑比你刚刚不是这么要求的吧？”  
恶意满满的话语落在耳畔，Sagar只觉一阵气闷，仿佛压在后背的毯子又重了几斤。他很想照着那张欠扁的脸狠狠来一下，但连活动身体都困难的状态显然不容许他这么做。  
“好好把要求说出来，不然我可听不明白。”  
“唔…！你分明就是故意……哈……”  
反驳的话语顿时被几下深入撞得支离破碎，最终倔强的语气还是不由得软了下来。  
“快点……别磨蹭了，赶快做……”  
得到应允的侵略者终于露出满意地笑容，贴近人耳廓低声吐出话语，眸光里闪烁着对于Sagar来说无比危险的色彩——尽管猎物正困在毯子里根本看不清Alex脸上的表情，却不妨碍他捕捉到对方语调里的危险气息。  
“遵命。”  
下一刻埋入身体深处的物体便失去了控制般狠狠顶撞在Sagar体内，每一下都重重碾过那个摧毁理智的点，将Sagar的嗓音染上哭腔。Alex在他体内大力抽送着，推平肠壁上那些细小的肉质褶皱，不断将他抛向巅峰。  
“嗯啊……Alex、Alex……！”  
用带着哭腔的颤音呼唤出恋人名字的一刻Sagar终于再次释放出来，粘稠的液体沾湿一大片毯子，甚至沿着大腿蔓延流向沙发。与此同时Alex也察觉到了顶峰的来临，一把扣下Sagar的腰顶入最深处发狠地捣弄几下，随即维持着深入的姿势将性器停留在内部。  
“等等！别在里面——”  
“那可不行，既然是填料，就要好好灌进里面才行吧？”  
开着恶劣玩笑的人丝毫没有给猎物留下回旋的余地，下一秒Sagar便感受到黏湿的液体涌入体内，被内射至深处的感觉令卡在喉咙边缘的呻吟无法克制地溢出，即使Alex已经抽离了他的身体，那种令人战栗的快感却仍旧如同残影般纠缠着他，Sagar的身体不受控制地微微颤抖，直到对方动手松开缠在他身上的毯子，他才终于慢慢回过神。

“怎么样，开心起来没？”  
“开心个头！我看你是真有毛病。”  
Sagar狠狠锤了嬉皮笑脸凑上了的人一拳，却又因为牵扯到伤口而倒抽一口冷气。Alex趁机跳开一步，将毯子重新披在人身上。  
“好了，去吃饭去吃饭！快饿死我了。斑比你肯定不打算去了吧，要我给你带饭不？”  
“……那你倒是早点去啊！动作快点，我想吃热的。还有，回来给我把毯子拿去洗了，沙发也要擦干净，要是被其他人发现了看我怎么——。”  
“是啦是啦，你很啰嗦欸——我先走了。”  
电子门关闭的声音切断脚步声，Sagar抚摸着肩上的毛毯，无奈地阖眸仰躺在沙发上，嘴角却不觉间上扬起一个细小弧度。

开心起来……吗。  
……或许吧。

——第二天Eagle-01的午餐现场。  
“来了，午饭。”Bruno将大小两个塑料袋放在桌面上。  
“是外卖啊？”Lucy有点疑惑地把袋子拨开一个角，“今天食堂不开门么？”  
“嗯，今天食堂的厨房设备出问题没法运作了，还在维修，估计明天之前很难搞定。”Bruno边回答边从小塑料袋里抽出一次性筷子分发给大家，他身旁的Lucy则是把里面的小碟子和酱料倒在桌面上。  
Sagar一眼便瞥见了塑料袋上大大的和风logo，再加上桌面上堆放的酱油和芥末，心里忽然生出些许不妙的预感。  
几个人手忙脚乱将袋子里的东西全部取出来——好几个大小不一的透明餐盒，里面整整齐齐码着寿司，白皙的米饭和蜿蜒在上方的沙拉酱在灯光的照亮下显得颇为诱人。  
“改善伙食啊？不错不错。”Alex笑嘻嘻地将一块寿司拨进酱料碟，“斑比你怎么不吃啊？”  
Sagar盯着眼前离自己最近的、裹好海苔的寿司卷，忽然感到头皮一阵发麻。  
“呃……你们先吃就好，我现在还不饿，先回房间把没处理完的资料整理一下。”他勉强挤出一个笑脸，匆忙起身向房间的方向小跑而去。  
“队长你没事吧？脸色不太好的样子。”Bruno停下筷子转向Sagar的方向，有些担忧地发问。  
“他没事噢。”Alex一脸气定神闲地将寿司塞进嘴里，说话声随即变得有些含糊不清起来，“让他先回去吧，我等会带点寿司进去给他。”  
“你今天怎么这么积极？”Lucy向Alex投去狐疑的眼神，“有问题，是不是你惹队长不高兴了？”  
“屁啦！我明明是哄他高兴了！”  
“……我说，先别争了，赶快吃饭吧。”

饭后Alex动手打包时，其余的小队成员一直在旁边观察着，眼瞧着对方避开一切外附海苔的寿司卷、手卷和军舰寿司，将所有剩下来的握寿司和海苔在里的寿司卷装进一个盒子，又塞进筷子、酱料碟和酱料便提着盒子离开了。  
“队长不喜欢吃海苔？”  
“但是有几个寿司里面夹了海苔吧。”  
“呃……不太懂。总之他会吃就没问题吧？”  
“说起来，Alex是怎么知道他不吃哪些寿司的啊？”

“在生气？”Alex伸手戳了戳人因为进食而鼓起来的脸颊。  
“……”Sagar瞥了眼身边撑着下巴近距离观察他吃饭的人，也不回答，只是愤愤地夹起一块寿司一口咬下用力咀嚼起来。  
“吃到脸上了欸，我给你擦擦——”  
“？！你不要过来啊！”


End file.
